How Still My Love
by PinkCollins
Summary: "Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worst kind of suffering." ― Paulo Coelho, By the River Piedra I Sat Down and Wept
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am back again. I need to stop having ideas, I was sorting out my fan-fiction notepad and I had a little spur of ideas after reading a note from al old story that I didn't use. So I have spent a few days scibbling notes and writing up this opener.**

**A/N 1 - This takes place in the future, July 2014. Everything pre 'Self Control' (standalone episode) happened, and what happened in Self Control, I have changed for purposes of this fiction. :)**

**A/N 2 - I have a clear plan of where I am taking this, I realise there is a theme running in the fictions I'm currently writing, they are a tad on the morbid side, not quite sure if things will stand differently on this one :/ - You will have to wait and see there. **

* * *

How still my love

**Prologue - July 18th 2014**

It is fair to say that Holby Consultants Ric Griffin and Serena Campbell had a complex relationship, right from the off. Ric found himself incredibly aggravated by the woman's presence, yet also rather taken in by this woman of intrigue, a flirt by nature, and a woman who held as much brain as brawn. She was a woman with a master plan, who saw Ric as bait, she knew he would take some winning over, but in time, he managed to soften to her ways and in the mix of things, they became great friends. They still sparred over trivial hospital politics, but that is purely because they held different views on how the NHS should ultimately find itself run, and they constantly got each other's backs up when working together, yet outside the workplace, they found friendship.

A deep and meaningful friendship, friends who would end up supporting each other through the tough times and this support was not just as co-workers but on a personal level too. From Imelda trying to push Ric out over his mistaken kiss with a young brazen F1, to Guy Self getting the top job as CEO leaving Serena feeling shafted - it did not help that she fell for her ex-husbands charms and thus she found herself humiliated when he nearly killed a patient out of his secret alcoholism. It was times like these that they realised how much they valued each other as people. It was Edward's humiliation, which ultimately brought them closer together, over time.

Ric took Serena to his University reunion in Cambridge, sometime after New Year, he saw his friend was in need of some time out, and what better than a party. A casual stroll in the University grounds they shared a kiss; under the moonlit sky, it was an unintentional drunk act that Serena's ex-husband Edward witnessed, he had tracked Serena down, hoping to win her back, knowing full well that she still loved him. Yet Ric played the gallant hero and told Edward where to go and the harsh words he aired seemed to do the trick, Edward never showed up in Serena's life at all in the following months.

It was also in those months that Serena and Ric never spoke of their illicit kiss, until one night in the middle of May, after a playful and flirtatious afternoon spent on Keller, they headed out for drinks in Albie's and their lips locked once more. One kiss led to another and they soon ended up at Ric's house, in Ric's bed. After a few uncomfortable moments, as they lay naked in each other's arms, they realised they did not regret their actions of the night before, they found themselves pleasantly surprised with what each had to offer. Following Ric's suggestion of dinner became a date and for the next nine weeks, they found themselves entangled in each other's personal lives, this time psychically as well as emotionally.

Although their relationship stood forbidden in the work place, they continued their merry little dance of flirtations and occasional looks of disapproval, and no one would question those actions, as their colleagues noted this as normal behaviour for them. The secrecy of them keeping their relationship under wraps brought an impending sizzle to their relationship, the need to hold out on their desires until their 'date nights' kept things feeling fresh.

And in the here and now, Serena snuck out from Keller an hour early, it was quite after all, and Sacha Levy was more this capable of running the ward with Ric on hand for another hours or so. She would only have to stick around to finish of paperwork, so there was no real harm in her heading home.

However, Serena did have an ulterior motive, she was cooking dinner for herself and Ric tonight, and attempting a dish she had not cooked in years; Pomegranate Duck served with herbed whole-wheat couscous and a dessert of Mocha Pots de Crème.

They had effectively dined out or had eaten late night takeaways on previous dates, and it was finally time to take it up a gear, the personal touch, adding the extra romantic element to the night. However, as plans go, nothing goes smoothly, Ric was running late; just as he was leaving one of his patients experienced an unexpected ruptured stomach ulcer. Ric felt duty bound the scrub in on the operation, although delaying his date night with Serena left him feeling a little guilty. He pulled in a few favours from a friend of a friend, who ran a florist; although the florist closed hours ago, he managed to get his friend to get a rather wonderful looking bunch of flowers made up.

Holding on the bunch of flowers, with a lovely little card placed inside, it stood as just a small gesture to apologise for delaying their date for work purposes. He had never brought Serena flowers before, and he often was a little old-fashioned like that, he was not always an overly romantic man, but he did try. Taking out his mobile, he smiled and scrolled through to Serena's number and pressed call.

"Serena, it's me..." Ric spoke as Serena answered his call,

"I gathered"

"Someone sounds grouchy"

"Hmmm, a little, had a few kitchen woes and my lover is running late"

"Oh, sounds _tragic_" Ric grinned airing a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"It is, I'm feeling deprived"

"I'll have to fix that then"

"When you finally get here," Serena stressed.

"Well you are in luck, I'm on my way, I'll be about five, besides I just had to pick something up from the shop"

Serena pulled a face, "Ric stop wasting time, I know you enjoy dallying, but I'm feeling impatient"

"Boy, you're keen tonight"

"Just _hurry_ up and get here, and be prepared to spend the night providing me with the magic Ric Griffin touch"

"Keeping it clean, I am more than impressed, what have you done with Serena?"

" She's waiting to play... and you're out walking the streets, hate to arouse you so, _publicly_" Serena teased, "I could end up getting you in to a _lot_ of trouble"

"Hmmm, I will be about five, just heading back to my car now"

"Well don't be long; my head is calling a tossup between you and food right now"

"I'd know which one I'd pick" Ric grinned as he pressed the button at the traffic lights, waiting to cross the road,

"Do tell..."

"_Food_, every-time" Ric joked as the buzzer beeped alerting him he could cross the road. He knew his response could possibly irk Serena a little.

"If I hadn't put so much effort into this, I would hang up on you right now and refuse to let you in my house, when you eventually get here"

Ric chuckled "I'd like to see you ..."

A screech of tires echoed the surroundings, bellowing down the phone, it all happened so fast, a thud, a crash, and a roar of screams.

Silence

"Ric? ... _Ric_ what is going on?"

No response

Her heart raced, fear struck, Serena just knew Ric was hurt, he was far to sensible to just throw his phone down and run to help, he would at least say to her that he had to help in an emergency. Pulling her phone away from her ear, Serena just looked at her screen, the call had disconnected; her hand shook, her body froze and her mind raced. Tonight things Serena hoped that their night would end perfectly, she hoped her that she would pull off dinner, drink fine wine, indulge in dessert and that she and Ric would play with their passion in whatever way it took them, wherever it took them.

She never thought that she would find herself left out on a limb, unsure of what to do, what to think. She never found herself in this position before; she had never been on the phone to someone she knew and heard them potentially die. She had dealt with tricky phone calls in the past, but that was work and this was personal, and it scared her. Guilt also consumed her, had they not been talking on the phone, would Ric have paid more attention on crossing the road, would the accident that she appeared to have heard still happened.

Lying in the middle of the road, face down; Ric was unconscious, blood draining from his head, his right arm-twisted. The flowers he had brought for Serena crushed, his mobile smashed. In the moments before the car hit him, he held happy thoughts, he felt content, and he was looking forward to his night with Serena. It was starting to get a little more than lustrous desires for Ric, they had known each other for a very long time and had a great friendship and turning it physical was a given. They had spent long enough beating around the bush, and like Serena, he had found the past nine weeks utterly divine. Yet, now for Ric it stood as a blur, nothing.

* * *

**A/N 3 - Is Ric dead/dying?**

**Hope you enjoy this opening prologue, feel free if you care to drop me a review - I won't hold it against you if you don't.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, thank you for all the reviews and to those who have taken the time to read.**

**A/N 1 - Sorry it has taken a while, just been a tad busy of late, and just found some time to give this chapter the final once over so I could upload it and post.**

**A/N 2 - Two fictions on the go where I'm being a bit mean to Ric, I apologise - I like Ric, always have done.**

**Feel free to let me knew what you think and any theories you may have as to who is behind this tragic accident. :)**

* * *

It took Serena almost an hour to find herself in AAU, after her initial trip to the ED led her here. She struggled to find some sense of what had happened during the time she was on the phone to Ric. A quick Google to the local BBC news site led her to 'Breaking News' of a hit and run. She knew there and then that Ric was the victim; she had a feeling but never imagined it to become reality.

The thought that this accident could have killed Ric, was rather terrifying. A great surgeon, a man who was the hospital's moral compass possibly taken away by some monster who recklessly driven through town. Most importantly, the man who could be lying dead in the hospital he worked at, was Serena's lover, and although the concept of love was not a spoken feeling. The thought that he could be dead, scared her, for the first time in years she found someone who made her feel worthy.

As she looked around AAU, she saw familiar faces rush around her, patients that needed treating, but she felt no need to help these people, speak to those people. There was only one person she wanted to see, but she could find no means to move from the spot she stood in as she scanned the ward. Her place of work felt alien to her.

"Ms Campbell, what are you doing here?" Mary-Claire waltzed passed Serena, looking rather intrigued.

"I heard about Mr Griffin. Is Mr Spence around?"

"Just sent Ric up to ICU on Keller about twenty minutes ago"

"It's Mr Griffin, to you"

Mary-Claire rolled her eyes, "_Yeah_, well, it doesn't look good; Mr Self is there too..."

"Thank you Nurse Carter, I'm sure the entire ward doesn't need to hear the details" Serena glared,

"Just saying, besides he got preferential treatment, everyone knows we've got a staff member as a patient" Mary-Claire sniped, just as Serena caught sight of Michael Spence re-entering the ward. Serena shrugged and headed straight to Michael.

"Yo Campbell, what do we owe the pleasure"

"How is Ric?" Serena instantly asked

Michael pointed to his office, "Shall we?"

Serena nodded and followed him through, Michael was curious as to why Serena was here, as far as he knew news had not broke out to a lot of the staff that Ric was involved in this hit and run incident, so he thus assumed Guy Self dropped her a call.

"It is not looking good" Michael was blunt,

"But he isn't dead?"

"_No"_

Serena exhaled heavily "Thank god" relief filled her heart and mind, just hearing that he was alive did her the world of good, Mary-Claire stating that he was in ICU didn't stand as enough, it hadn't given her the comfort she desired

"But..." Michael continued, "He is in a bad way"

"Being hit by a car isn't supposed to leave you right as rain" Serena quipped,

"No, but it's not something to make light of, he is _our_ colleague"

Serena closed her eyes tight for a few moments and then opened them, "I know that. What is the prognosis?"

"Broken collar-bone, his left arm is fractured, heavy bruising to the abdomen - leaving only superficial damage. However, CT scan revealed extensive swelling to the brain; blood tests reveal that Ric is..."

Michael paused, Serena looked to him, looking for an answer; it seemed troubling, that relief she had suddenly washed away, "Ric is, _what_?"

"In a coma"

"Shit" Fell as Serena's instant response, "GCS?"

"Low, at present, it could go either way; he is on a ventilator to aid breathing. Guy is looking at the best possible options to reduce the swelling on the brain"

"Great" Serena replied started to fiddle with her necklace, the news lay unsettling on her mind, "Next of Kin informed?" Serena raised the question, knowing that as she was only dating Ric, she would not have any say in his long-term recovery.

"I've spoken to his daughter Jess, she is in Uganda, and she informs me that she will contact her half siblings, poor girl sounded terrified"

Serena nodes aimlessly, and Michael could sense something was up, but he did not know what, or how to raise it with Serena. "I might head up and see if I can give Guy a hand"

"He has it covered; shouldn't you get back to your date?" Michael replied, noting that Serena stood before him dressed in a dark pair of jeans, heels and had a rather fetching top, more fitting than her usual work attire - it was that lustrous stage of a relationship where she always wanted to look her best. She never used to bother with that kind of stuff, but Ric gave her the confidence to feel confident and comfortable in clothes that as Ric would say, showed off her best assets.

Serena's face dropped to a further subdued expression, and she just blurted it out, "Ric is, _was_ my date"

"Since when have you two been playing the horizontal tango?" Michael smirked, he would never have put them together, he often thought on the times he had seem Ric and Serena flirt, if it went any further, Serena would eat Ric alive.

Rolling her eyes, Serena pleasantly replied, "Nine weeks, some of us just like to keep our personal lives _private_"

"Sly dogs"

"Hmmm" Serena sighed, "I, I'm going to go and see him, Ric... I need to see for myself how bad this is"

As Michael nodded, a tap came to the Consultant's Office door; it was Mary-Claire and two Road Traffic Police. Michael signalled for them to enter the office.

"Mr Spence, they want to talk to you about Mr Griffin's accident"

Michael nodded and allowed the two officers in to his office, Mary-Claire hoped to hang about and listen in, but Serena's glare prompted her to make a sharp exit.

"PC Dan Haves" the male officer introduced himself, "My colleagues PC Katie Freeman, we've assisted on the RTC Hit, and Run involving Eric Griffin, we are sorry to hear that he is one of your colleagues"

Michael nodded, "Michael Spence, AAU Clinical Lead"

"Serena Campbell, Deputy Chief Executive" Serena added

"We're here to have an update on Eric's condition?"

"He is in a pretty bad way, stable but we can't put a spin on if Ric will recover without any lasting damage" Michael replied.

"I see" Dan nodded "So no chance of speaking to Ric"

"You are aware he was unconscious at the scene" Michael remarked, sneering at the officers apparent stupidity "Ric is currently in a coma"

"Circumstances can change, we just wanted an update that it all, and the sooner we get a clearer picture of Ric's movements before the accident the better," The female officer stated, she had a slightly softer manner and appeared very new to this work.

"I was on the phone to Ric, when it happened. I, I heard it all" Serena admitted, "If we hadn't been talking, he... This wouldn't have happened"

"Ms Campbell" the male officer replied, "Your colleague..."

_"Partner_" Serena corrected him; she had not been this upfront about her relationship with Ric to anyone. They had no means to know that she and Ric were dating, but stating it made her feel less alone, it gave her that closeness to him.

"Your partner may have been a victim of a deliberate hit and run, we have taken a few statements from eye-witness who expressed concern with the cars movements, and we will take a look at CCTV when appropriate to do so," He continued

"Deliberate" both Michael and Serena spoke in unison, baffled by this news – they wondered who would do such a thing.

"Yes" the woman officer spoke up, "Do you know of anyone who would harm Eric, did he have any enemies?"

"No one could hate Ric" Serena remarked, "Granted, he is often a little infuriating, but he's a good guy..." She trailed off; the thought of someone out there doing this on purpose sickened her. "You've got to find the person, who did this to Ric, he _is_ important to a lot of people, this hospital"

"That is our aim" Katie Freeman attempted to sound as reassuring as possible. "We have a few items that were left at the scene of the crime, we believe they belong to Eric - the flowers weren't salvageable..."

A small plastic bag containing a mobile phone, a wallet, the small card that contained a message from the flowers he had brought Serena, and house keys. Serena looked to this bag of items and knew straight away that they were all Ric's items, "They're his... the flowers could have been anyone's..."

"Card is signed Ric, with a kiss"

"Oh" Serena half smiled as she took the bagged items, "I'll make sure these get put somewhere safe" Serena then fell silent, clutching the bag, it had almost felt like they had told her Ric had died.

"Our CEO Guy Self, if you want further updates of his condition in relation to this accident then he is the best person to speak to" Michael spoke up once more, noting Serena's apparent vulnerability.

"Indeed" Dan nodded "Again we'd are sorry to hear the circumstances and for taking up your time"

The two RTC officers wrapped up their conversation with Serena and Michael, taking down all the information they needed and could obtain that could possibly help further their investigation. Their only hope lay on the CCTV footage, lifting a number plate was their best hope, if as witnesses said, this was a deliberate act, they needed to find out who this was, and quickly. If Ric had been able to speak, they may have found small clues, something that could lead them to the person who committed this crime, but at present, there were no leads to go on – and sometimes that happens.

As Serena stood in the corner of the office, still clutching the bagged items, she tried to think positive about the situation, tried to believe that this was not a deliberate attack upon Ric. She hoped that her theories of it being a random drunk driver would stand true. The thought that is could have possibly been someone she knew, that Ric knew personally really hurt as she knew Ric was the least deserving person of this kind of treatment.

Michael came and stood beside Serena and gave her a friendly nudge, "You care about him, Huh?"

"Of course I do" Serena spoke softly "Why would someone deliberately run him over, it doesn't make sense"

"So he's never mentioned anything?"

_"Why_ what has he said?"

"Nothing, Ric couldn't have enemies if he tried. I once wanted to knock seven bells out of him for dating my ex-wife, but I had the kids to think about. Do you think...?"

"What are saying? Seven months down the line, Edward decides to try to kill Ric. Nice theory, but I doubt that. I haven't heard from Edward since early January and according to our dear daughter after the three-month stint in rehab he reconciled with his ex-wife, Mindy"

Michael shrugged "Unless Ric has a former patient who has a vendetta..."

"We shouldn't speculate, I'm sure the CCTV will come up good, it will just be some drunk idiot who decided to drive their car and that bastard who did this will get sent down for what they have done"

Michael's eyes widened he had not heard such venom come from Serena's tone of voice before. It only expressed that she had deep feelings for Ric, and that their relationship was in fact serious. This thought really did surprise Michael, "Ric had better recover and pronto, you're scary when you're pissed off, I'm sure hell would have something to worry about if you go on warpath, if things go down the shitter"

Serena chuckled, "Quite right" she did not follow Michael's line of thought that Edward would be part of this, he was the kind of man who would make sure that Serena seen and heard him, he never did things quietly. Yet whoever it was, she was damn sure she would make them pay for that they have done.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while with this one, and this chapter is a little ropey. It's more of a set-up, probably a tad rubbish too.**

**Thanks to anyone who has read this, and awaiting a chapter update. I will try not to be too long next time. **

* * *

Six Weeks Later

Things had certainly taking a turn in life for Serena Campbell, the formidable woman, who always seemed so levelheaded and professional. The woman whose defences and strong uphold only broke on the capable hands of ex-husband, Edward Campbell, Serena found herself, almost neglecting her professional work, in favour of spending as much time as she could with partner Ric Griffin.

The secret of their romance soon broke the wards of the hospital as; it became apparent if you wanted to find Serena Campbell and she was not on the ward, she most probably was at Ric's side. That is where she was eighty percent of her time, just waiting, hoping that her love would come back to her.

Serena stayed at a distance when Ric's daughter Jess paid a visit, however, Serena felt like she was the only one who truly cared for Ric, she felt like the only one there for him.

Ric's GCS had slightly risen, but only to six, meaning he was still in a bad place, but this shift did shed some light. His eyes still held tightly shut but, he could make Incomprehensible sounds and he had Flexions in response to pain. Yet, he was still in a wilderness, a land of limbo where nothing lay certain.

Nothing had come of the CCTV, the car that hit was found dumped at burnt out in a nearby woodland area, all hopes on cracking the case relied upon Ric waking up, and his knowledge may uncover something, if he ever woke up.

Serena was pinning her hopes on him waking up, she did not enjoy the knowledge that their last conversation lay unfinished, or that had he not been running late, this may have never happened.

Breezing past the nurses, Serena entered the small private bay Ric had been in for the past five weeks, with a smile she sat herself on the beside his bed, falling in love with someone who had no real sense of your presence hurt, it kicked Serena into a place she didn't want to go to. In a sense Serena grieved him not being around, the secret romance they had built, had disappeared, her bed now empty.

"Hey you, it's me _again_... Thought you would have woken up by now, just so you could tell me to shut up" Serena sighed, before placing her hand on his cheek and rubbing softly, "I'm half tempted to shave off this facial hair, but, I'm warming to it... It is quite sexy _actually_. If it causes trouble in the near future, it has to go... Regardless of how nice it makes you look... I am really not a fan of being kissed by men with hairy faces..."

Pulling away Serena sunk back into the chair, "Look at me, sat here again, talking to you as if it would make any difference, as if you were here... You are here, in physical form, but the things I love about you, they have gone... Okay not _everything_..."

Taking his hand, she felt her heartbreak once more as Ric made a small grunting sound, but he was far from returning to the world.

"Everyone still misses you, it's not the same without Ric Griffin, sauntering the wards, no grumpy Grandad Consultant, nagging them into _'old school'_ notions" A tear fell from Serena's eye, "I miss you Ric, I really do. I tell you this every day, because it is true. I would miss you if we were not lovers, as you were foremost, my friend... A true friend, no one has ever taught me the value of life, more than you have. I do listen your to wise words of wisdom."

More tears fell, all Serena wanted was to hear Ric's voice, offer her that support she desperately needed. She was not a weak person, but falling in love with a person, who may never return to the world, weakened her. Left her with so many unanswered questions, so many things she wanted to say, but could never find the words.

"Jess, she called me again this morning, asking for another update. Prefers to speak to me rather than Guy, apparently I am nicer. She is grateful that, you have me... Made a funny remark, not sure it is a positive or not, but she is grateful you are dating someone more age appropriate... How many young ones have there been? Should I be worried? All men seem to have a weakness to young blood. I doubt you would ever hurt me like that, I _know_ you wouldn't do that to me. You did not run a mile after our first night together, I guess I did something right. Although, I could question this, things were going so well... Until you went and did something _really_ stupid! Well not you entirely, you know what I mean... You ending up like this..."

Placing a kiss on his lips, Serena lingered by his face, "Come back to me Ric, _please_..." As she rested her head on his pillow, she traced her fingers lightly over his neck, "I will _always_ be here, waiting. I need you to know that. But please for god's sake, come back..."

Closing her eyes, Serena exhaled heavily before opening her eyes, facing reality, "I have to go, I need to have lunch, I skipped breakfast this morning, naughty, I know. I will drop by later before I head home."

Leaving the side room, Serena unintentionally bumped into a nurse; she must have been fairly new as she had only seen her a few times.

"Oh, sorry" The nurse smiled "I see you down here a lot..."

"Hmmm" Serena shrugged. "I've not seen you before, are you new?"

"I started three weeks ago, Ms. Sheward assigned me. You're the deputy CEO..."

"_Yes_ "

"Job duties taking a stretch..."

"I beg your pardon" Serena glared,

"I didn't mean, I mean like, I heard that you both..."

"Say no more"

However, the young nurse could not help herself, "It's good to see Ric have such good friends, two regular visitors, always popping in..."

"Who is this other visitor?" Serena had never been aware of anyone else seeing Ric on a regular basis

"I don't know his name, said he is an old friend"

"What does he look like?" Serena pressed

"Errr, _tall_... Always wears a long black coat and hat"

"At this time of year" Serena remarked, "Try and get a name for me, I'd like to meet this, friend"

"Yes, Ms. Campbell"

"Good, you are?"

"Thalia Cooke"

Serena gave a nod and a small smile before heading off to the canteen to get some food. Yet, she could not help wonder who this man was, why had he never made an appearance, made himself known. She hoped she would soon find the answers.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Hours passed by and Serena did not get to check in on Ric, an emergency on AAU, left her working later than she had hoped. It was midnight and she felt tired; all she wanted to do was go home. Yet, she felt guilty, guilty for leaving Ric, for not going by and saying goodnight.

Yet, Serena did not need to worry; Ric had received a visit from this secret friend.

This darkly dressed figure loomed around Ric's bedside, pacing around not saying anything but pacing.

He seemed to hold a deep hatred for the man in the bed, nothing cosy and friendly about this partnership. There was this uneasy atmosphere looming around the room as this man pulled up the chair and leant in, even though his words would not receive a reaction. He spoke with sinister tones.

"You're still here... still living. We are going to _have_ to start doing something about this. Any more improvement and I think I will have to up my game. Serena, she is getting _too_ close for my liking. The woman, she does not really love you, I cannot see what attracts her to you. .. Poor man, you have had five marriages... Many kids, a former gambler, HA. If it is the sex, well it does not take a lot does it. However, I am warning you, come round, and you _will_ pay. She'll pay".

The man laughed, despite his original plan in hoping to kill Ric, not taking the turn he had liked, he still had caused some damage, hopefully lasting damage. Sweeping out of the bay, the man found himself stopped by Nurse Cooke before he had chance to leave the ward. She found herself on a double shift and still hanging around the ward.

"Excuse Me," She asks polity,

"Yes" The man grunts.

"I don't want to come across as rude, but I sort of mentioned you to Ric's partner earlier. She is here a lot. She just wanted to know who you were. As bar her, you are the only other regular visitor"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, so can I give her a name?"

"A name can wait, I'll drop by tomorrow, I hear lunchtime is good"

Thalia didn't take no notice as to how sinister it seemed, for him to know that Serena popped by every lunch hour, she just smiled and nodded "Sure"

The man bowed his head and headed off into the night, the games had only just begun. Enough time had passed to start playing once again.


End file.
